


One of a Pair

by lockewrites



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Being a feral you've got a connection to Victor.





	One of a Pair

You hated life on Three Mile Island, being trapped in a cage day in and day out. As a feral mutant you felt even more like an animal because you were treated as such. Although you blamed yourself for being in this situation you blamed who tricked you into coming more. Normally you traveled alone, preferring to be by yourself instead of with others. Upon coming across another mutant you let your guard down, befriended them, traveled with them and then were betrayed by them. They handed you over to Stryker.

Stryker had always been intrigued by feral mutants. Their mutations were much more prominent, and sometimes much more unlikely to control. He’s apparently seen what you could do and wanted you to become a part of the Weapon X program. You fought him with every ounce of strength you had but he sedated you. When you woke up you were in a cell, or a cage as it seemed to you. It made you feel more like an animal than you already did as a feral.

It was hell on Earth but you made friends, or at least tried to. Stryker rarely, if ever let you and the other mutants out of your cells. Whenever anyone was let out of their cell it was always with the accompaniment of guards, something you learned to deal with. It was as if Stryker knew that the best way to demean ferals was to treat them more like animals. Just because your mutations were more visible didn’t make you an animal.

Yet there was one other feral mutant on Three Mile Island that you took to befriending. Victor Creed, or Sabretooth as many called him. A fellow feral the two of you cursed Stryker and the feeling of being like caged animals. He was more like you than the others on the island, a wanderer like yourself. If it wasn’t for the guards the two of you would have escaped by now.

He’d worked for Stryker before being imprisoned on the island. What once was a special military team created of only mutants had been disbanded, Stryker had then started hunting them all down. According to Victor, Stryker wanted to create the ultimate mutant. It disgusted you. Your abilities weren’t yours only, they weren’t anyone else's to take. Victor made a promise to you though, that he’d protect you, that he wouldn’t let Stryker use you for an experiment. You promised him the same.

From that day forward you and Victor were as thick as thieves. Plotting and planning the two of came up with various escape plans. Stryker seemed more lenient with the both of you if you cooperated and played nice. You didn’t want to follow his rules but the longer you played along the more you became one of his favorite mutants, he surprisingly began trusting you. He’d still maintained a level of trust with Victor. It disgusted you that you still had to play animal with the man but Victor helped you feel human. Victor understood.

“You and me right?” you asked.

“Me and you”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
